Many electronic devices such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic and inorganic photovoltaics (PV), quantum dot (QD) devices require protection from oxygen and/or water ingress. Barrier coatings or films have been developed to protect electronic devices, for example, in the field of flexible electronics. Available barrier coatings or films generally are a stack of continuous layers including a substrate and a barrier film overlaying the substrate, where the substrate and barrier film as a whole can provide protection for electronic devices.